


Doctor Foreman

by Charamei



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 20:30:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charamei/pseuds/Charamei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He's a doctor, isn't he?" says Ian, thus precipitating possibly the most famous misunderstanding in the Whoniverse. The real question is, what made him think that...? Just a quick filling-in-the-gaps moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor Foreman

"They want to give us a physical at school."

Grandfather looks up sharply as Susan puts the form down in front of him. "Why?"

"It's standard. Their healthcare's very good." She hurries on before he can begin another lecture, "And I _know_ I can't do it, but if you don't sign it then they'll get suspicious."

He picks up the form and scans it. "I can't sign this."

"Grandfather-"

"My dear, you have two hearts."

And if he'd just let her finish... "I have an idea, actually. Say you're a doctor. We'll fake some test reports and say you did it at home."

It's the usual dilemma, and as always, making her happy wins out. "Well... all right."

And that, really, is where it begins.


End file.
